


just a quick rise of skywalker fic

by ReyloIsCanon2019s_Mom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloIsCanon2019s_Mom/pseuds/ReyloIsCanon2019s_Mom
Summary: jj abrams, this is for you
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	just a quick rise of skywalker fic

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to my child. eat shit, ReyloIsCanon2019. treezie, i love you

rey nut punches palpatine and then nut punches kylo ren. anakin skywalker's force ghost shows up and says "good job, rey. you're a much better grandchild than kylo ren. swapsies!" he nut punches palpatine and then disappears. rey does not kiss anybody. kylo ren dies.


End file.
